The subject matter disclosed herein relates to evaluation of engine lubrication, and more specifically to systems and methods for determining remaining useful life of engine oil.
Rail transport vehicles (e.g., locomotives) may undergo periodic maintenance to continue functioning efficiently with high reliability and comply with environmental standards. Generally, the locomotives are serviced after certain predetermined periods of usage (e.g., at 92 day intervals), or time in service (e.g., after engine run times of 26,000 Megawatt Hours (MWH)) to ensure safe operation of locomotives. During periods of routine maintenance, engine oil and filters are drained or changed every 92 or 184 days. In addition, frequent engine oil samples are collected approximately every 10 to 15 days and sent to off-site laboratories for analysis and assessment of engine oil health. However, routine maintenance based on predetermined periods of usage or time in service may result in premature drainage of healthy engine oil (e.g., engine oil in good condition), thereby increasing operational costs of the locomotives (e.g., materials, equipment, maintenance resources, etc.). In addition, sending engine oil samples off-site for analysis may result in time delays, data inconsistencies, and added costs (e.g., processing and handling fees).